Pandora
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Suddenly it wasn't curiosity that killed the cat but curiosity that opened the box and let all the evils inside make living on the earth suck something major. Now the idea of a world filled with Gods and their offspring didn't seem like much fun, especially when she happened to house said evils inside her body. SI-OC into Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Oh Me, Oh My, In This New Body Am I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own my SI-OC Pandora and any other OC's I add.**

* * *

><p>Let it be said that this was not what the various medias told her would happen after she died.<p>

She wasn't exactly supposed to suddenly just wake up in a new body - one that was already _living_ mind you - and continue the cliff hanger known as her life but that's exactly what she was doing.

Reincarnation was a crazy thing and apparently no one had the theory of the afterlife right except for the Hindu.

One minute she was dead as a door nail, existing in a non-existing state and the next she was sucking in precious gulps of air like an oxygen deprived scuba driver.

Wide frantic eyes stared straight into concerned blues and the only thing that kept her from screaming her head off was the overwhelming feeling of familiarity staring into this guy's face invoked despite her own personal discomfort.

Which was _immense_ let her tell you.

That and she was sure if she expelled the air she had just so recently taken in she would asphyxiate and die a second time.

Something she wasn't so keen on experiencing again any time soon.

Swishing her head this way as she dry heaved and that she tried to gain an understanding of where she was - _In the gardens_ - before she looked down and gave a shriek _because **holy cow** she was wearing the body of a **toddler**!_

Blinded and winded by her state of being she just barely managing to keep herself from jerking away when questing fingers brushed against her scalp and a sharp pain struck her already frayed nerves.

Now in a normal situation she probably would have shoved the guy away or at the very least verbally assaulted him - she didn't deal well with certain kinds of pain - but as it was - considering this was not normal in _any _sense of the word - she merely whirled around, smacked at his arm, and with a well-worn instinct of a familiar action she drew her face into a pout and glared.

"Don't go near my head!" She told him angrily with a small stomp of her foot, placing her own hands over the tender spot to keep it safe from another touch. "You'll make it hurt worse Troy!"

No sooner than when the name left her mouth she blinked in bewilderment because what in the _world_ was that? She didn't know any _Troy_ - images in her brain collided, showing her the face of her perfect stranger. Yes. She knew him well - she didn't _anything_ about _any_ of this!

A soft chuckle drew her from her thoughts and she peered upwards at the blond-haired man.

"Sorry but you took a pretty nasty fall," The man - _Troy_ her mind oh so helpfully supplied - told her with a worried look. "I'd be irresponsible of me not to check on you."

Meeting his gaze she somehow found herself removing her hands - she didn't even want to begin to try to figure out why she was letting him near her head wound - to show him the back of her skull and tensed as she felt him move her hair aside.

Fingertips brushed across the skin once again and she hissed, flinching harshly enough to end up standing a few feet away.

"I barely touched it." He murmured to himself before he reach over and turned her around, furrowing his brow in consideration before he grinned as if he struck the proverbial light bulb.

"Come on, I've got just the thing." He told her before holding out his hand and for a few seconds she stared bug-eyed at it before the same controlling force that made her say the man's name and let him inspect her head stretched out her own hand and slide it into his. Her body even went as far as to lean into his side even though she kinda sorta wanted to fling herself half way across the lawn and she thought that was a pretty mild reaction to the situation all things considered.

But now that they were nearing the large white house - _that a part of her remembered living in for all her life while the other side thought back to the tiny studio apartment that she shared with several cats_ - she was grateful for the walking support beam by her side because without it she would have fell down under the pressure of the two warring memories inside her head.

Using her free hand to rub at her temple she turned her face into the side of his leg and groaned.

"I don' feel good." She muttered as the ache grew and a heavy blanket seemed to settle over her while hands slide under her arms and hoisted her up onto the counter. She hadn't even noticed them go through the door.

Hearing the sound of things opening and closing it wasn't before long something made of glass was pressed against her mouth and she made a feeble attempt to push it away.

"Drink it Pandora," - _Andy, call me Andy_ - a tiny voice insisted chiming in like a bell and like before her mouth seemed to move on its own and without a second thought she echoed it in tandem earning a laugh from the man - _Troy_ -.

"I'll call you Andy if you drink up." He offered with a sly tone to his voice - _he was always making sneaky deals, he knew she liked being called Andy instead - _and a grin. "Otherwise you're Pandora and that's that."

Drinking down the cup's content on impulse as he tipped it back again she noted that it tasted like her favorite Gelato before it disappeared and a warm feeling spread through her limbs and she sagged against Troy as he lifted her up.

So far gone she hadn't even bothered to consider the thought of leaning away from him.

"Go to sleep Andy," He said on a hum as the buzz in her mind grew to epic proportions. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

Somehow she doubted it - _naps always made her feel worse -_ but that didn't stop her lids from lowering and a snuffling snort making its way from her throat.

_He was lucky she had that drink again, else she wouldn't be sleepy._

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like to remember who are after being reincarnated who would stressful and confusing. Two different sets of memories are fighting and melding together in your head and suddenly you don't know which one is the right one and that's what I tried to illustrate up there. Hope I got it right!<strong>

**So in commemoration to one of my favorite series I needed to finally get this out. I love Rick Riordan and his characters and I thank him for letting me play with them. This is obviously an AU. Things will be changed so be warned.**

**And as you can read from the summary it's centered around the thought of Pandora's box. I have so many ideas for this story it's ridiculous.**

**This is number 19. Number 20 is going to be Teen Wolf.**

**Review!**


	2. Macaroni Combo With A Side of Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But I own Andy.**

* * *

><p>Eyes snapping open Andy jolted up and stared wide-eyed at the mirror hanging across from her bed, gaze taking in just how different - and similar - she looked to her - <em>she couldn't believe she was saying this<em> - old body.

Her skin was the same smooth cinnamon brown, she could almost swear those were the cheek bones she inherited from her aunt's side of the family and that arch in her brows were same design that she had before.

But just as she could pick out the things she recognized it was glaringly obvious the changes she had experienced.

After all who in the hell had eyes that looked like this?!

Blinking her strange burnt gold peepers she pushed her curly - and ridiculously long - chocolate colored hair out of her face as she begrudgingly admitted that this form was hella prettier than her previous even at the age of four and that wasn't to say she had been ugly either!

Glancing downwards she let her gaze rove over the blanket -_ it was her favorite_ - and off to the side.

Andy - might as well get used to the name she had been doning for the last few years of her re-life - could theorize well enough to understand exactly why she was flipping her lip to high heaven and was grateful to be able to keep her calm.

With another set of memories in her head of course she would recognize those close to her - or rather this her - in a heart beat.

And speaking of those close to her, the blonde man - _Troy_ - was currently peeking his head through her door like a curious puppy.

Reacting on reflex that wasn't necessarily hers she yanked the pillow from the top of her bed and chucked it at him, smirking victoriously as it struck home - and this time her smile only faltered a tiny bit once she realized what she had done.

Shrieking with pitch as the projectile she fired off hit her own face with enough force to topple her off the bed Andy hissed as she glared at that smug expression on his smug face.

"That was mean!" She said - not pouted or anything like that - as she narrowed her eyes and Troy grinned something wicked in response.

"Hey now, don't dish out what you can't dish in." He told her with a shrug before using a foot to push the door behind him open wider as the smell of food - _her favorite food_ - wafted inside. "Now come on so I can dish out something you'll take with at least some gratitude."

Seeing the ravenous gleam of excitement in her eyes Troy only had a few seconds to move out if the way before she was barreling past him and down the hall.

It was strange and still startling how she ended up in the kitchen without actively knowing her way around the house but the scent of the mac n' cheese paired with those crispy nuggets sure as hell derailed any awkwardness lingering about.

Thank god her taste in food followed her over or she would have just died - once again - if she liked broccoli out of all things the best.

Staring around the large room she could see the images of every event that occurred in here flash across the forefront of her mind and she grinned at some of the antics her other self - that was still herself - had done.

Pulling herself up into a chair she settled back and immediately started to stuff her face.

Technically speaking she hadn't eaten for five straight years and wow was she sure as hell feeling the hunger pangs.

So caught up in her lunch - she had glanced up at the clock and saw that it read 2:45 p.m. - she hadn't noticed the group of people enter the room but she sure noticed when they started speaking to her.

Pausing at the sound of her name - it only still slightly strange to acknowledge her change in title - she locked eyes with a pretty woman with brown skin and a bob cut.

_Ava_ - her mind whispered with a fond caress and Andy felt herself smiling and offering a wave.

"Troy made my food!" She chirped setting the bowl back on down - when had she picked it up? - and grinning. "It was really good!"

Shooting her an amused look Ava snagged a piece of napkin and used it to wipe at her face.

"Good enough to get all over the place?" She asked with one eyebrow arching delicately.

Feeling her face burn - because wow, she was way too old to need someone to clean up after her messy table manners - Andy offered a small shrug.

"Like I said, it was really good."

A chuckle sounded and suddenly there was a hand rubbing its way through her hair. Scowling she reached up to bat at the offending appendage and cut her eyes up to the man - _Ava's twin Vic_ - with a pout.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she held her hair away from his touch. "You're messing it up!"

Vic snorted. "Yeah I don't think so, it had been a rat's nest before I even went near it."

"Hey!"

Laughter sounded and a tiny Asian woman waltzed over, produced a comb, and began to fix what had been messed up.

"I keep telling you to take better care of your hair," _Julie_ - her thoughts giggled - sighed as she started to braid. "but you never listen do you?"

"I do take care of it." She muttered and Julie lightly tugged her head back so she could peer into her eyes.

"Throwing it into a ponytail isn't taking care of it."

Andy shrugged. "It's close enough."

Apparently incensed at her lack of importance weighed in her locks Julie cut her eyes at the man with long black hair tied into a ponytail - _Luke!_ - who immediately raised his hands in surrender.

"I blame you for this!"

Mr. Grey Eyes - _Luke_ her mind yelped with persistence - looked ready to defend himself but then the clock struck three and a gong like sound traveled through the air.

"It's time to change languages now Andy." Troy said with a wink and she scrunched up her nose in confusion because she was under the impression that's exactly what they were doing.

"Time to speak Engli-_oh whoa there!_"* She exclaimed as she literally felt herself slip into the aforementioned language. "_That was freaky!_"*

Earning five puzzled glanced she was glad that none of them asked anything.

Jeez Louise! If she was just now starting to use her first tongue then what in the world was she using before?

Hearing the tiny voice in her head whisper she blinked, so it was Greek then?

Effectively shaking herself out of her stupor as she was lifted up in a pair of arms and taken outside Andy glanced around.

She hadn't gotten a good look when she had first arrived here but now that she could see it was like a shooting range for arrows.

Targets littered the yard with the latter still embedded in the wood and instantly she could feel her fingers twitch and her eyes draw towards the cross-bow in Ava's hands.

"English isn't the only thing we'll be practicing today!" She told her and then she was being properly outfitted.

Standing excitedly in front of the target it took her a matter of three seconds for her back to straighten up, line up the shot and fire the sharp tipped projectile straight into the middle of the red spot.

Grinning because she was so happy that her love for archery carried over as well but internally grimacing because at this age in her previous life she hadn't been this good Andy reached back and drew another.

She would reflect on all that happened later. Right now the crimson circle was calling her name.

* * *

><p><strong>So you all met her care takers! ^^ I feel like this was rushed but oh well. I would give it about four -six chapters for it to get into canon. So there's your timeline. Please review and thanks for reading!<strong>

***represents the transition between Greek and English.**


End file.
